(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a display area of an active matrix display such as a liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting display, scan lines extended in a row direction and data lines extended in a column direction are formed. Two adjacent scan lines and two adjacent data lines define a pixel area, and a pixel is formed on the pixel area. An active element such as a transistor is formed on the pixel and transmits a data signal from the data line in response to a select signal from the scan line. Therefore, the active matrix display needs a scan driver for driving the scan lines and a data driver for driving the data lines.
In the active matrix display, colors are represented through combinations of colors emitted by certain pixels. In general, the pixels include pixels for displaying red, pixels for displaying green, and pixels for displaying blue, and the colors are displayed by combinations of red, green, and blue. In the display, the pixels are arranged in an order of red, green, and blue along a row direction, and data lines are respectively coupled to pixels arranged along the row direction.
Since a data driver converts the data signals to analog voltages or analog currents and applies those to all data lines, the data driver has many output terminals corresponding to the data lines. Generally, the data driver is manufactured in the form of an integrated circuit. However, a plurality of integrated circuits are used to drive all data lines since the number of output terminals which an individual integrated circuit has is limited. In addition, if the data line and driving elements are formed on each pixel, the aperture ratio corresponding to a light emission area of the pixel is reduced.